KKN
by abracazabrah
Summary: Park Chanyeol, guru tertampan di sekolah, jatuh cinta kepada salah seorang mahasiswa KKN yang sedang bertugas. chanbaek. GS. lokal!AU.


"Selamat pagi, Pak Chanyeol!"

"Semangat ngajar, ya, Pak!"

"Aduh, gils, _kasep_ _pisan_ , _euy!_ "

"Kalo guru Matematika gue kayak Pak Chanyeol, gue rela tiap hari dikurung di kelas disuruh makan rumus trigonometri! Sumpah, deh!"

"Sempurna banget sih, itu orang. Udah ganteng, tinggi, pinter pula. Kalo diibaratin makanan, Pak Chanyeol itu martabak yang paling spesial!"

Para gadis di koridor menjerit tertahan ketika objek pembicaraan mereka menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada seorang Park Chanyeol, wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru Matematika yang terkenal sangat tampan itu? Hanya Park Chanyeol yang dapat membuat kostum sesimpel kemeja putih dengan lengan dilipat hingga siku, celana kain hitam, dan dasi biru garis-garis terlihat sangat menarik. Ditambah lagi dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu (yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang Indonesia) dan gaya rambutnya yang disisir ke atas. Terlalu sempurna untuk seorang guru Matematika.

Chanyeol amat murah senyum dan perhatian kepada murid-muridnya, tidak seperti Sehun si pengajar Sains Biologi-Kimia yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin dan sangat pelit nilai. Itu adalah poin tambah. Selain itu, dia juga sedikit humoris. Chanyeol dan Sehun bersahabat cukup baik karena mereka sama-sama guru termuda di sekolah ini, masing-masing berusia 23 dan 21 tahun.

"Selamat pagi, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu semua," sapa Chanyeol sesampainya di kantor guru. Dia meletakkan tas selempang dan map-mapnya di atas meja, dan bergegas menuju kelas pertama yang akan diajarnya hari ini, kelas XII-B. Pelajaran berjalan dengan santai dan ceria seperti biasa, sampai kepala sekolah mereka, Bu Kim Heechul, mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Maaf menginterupsi, Pak Chanyeol, tetapi saya ingin tahu apakah mahasiswa KKN yang akan mengajar hari ini sudah sampai?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol _cengo_. "B-belum. S-saya tidak tahu kalau—"

"Saya di sini!" teriakan cempreng seorang gadis menggema di koridor. Chanyeol menoleh, dan detik berikutnya, dia terkena serangan jantung ringan. Astaga, apakah dia bidadari, jatuh dari surga, di hadapan—tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol jadi menyanyi? Tidak, tidak, dia serius. Gadis beralmamater biru dongker dan berkerudung abu-abu itu cantik sekali. Wajahnya yang kemerahan terlihat sangat imut dan... astaga, Chanyeol bahkan merasa kata 'cantik' saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan betapa indahnya gadis itu!

"Maafkan saya, Bu. Saya... saya tersesat..." gadis itu sibuk mengatur napasnya. "A-apakah saya... akan dihukum?"

Chanyeol mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati— _KENAPA DIA IMUT SEKALI, SIH? AKU KAN, JADI NGGAK KUAT._

"Tidak, tidak," Heechul tertawa kecil. "Baekhyun, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia wakil kepala sekolah di sini, sekaligus pengajar Matematika. Pak Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun, mahasiswa KKN yang akan menggantikan Anda untuk satu bulan."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Pak Chanyeol. Mohon bantuannya!" Baekhyun menunduk sopan.

"Pak Chanyeol, apa Anda mendengarkan?" Heechul melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Eh—er—ya, maksud saya—ya, selamat pagi juga," balas Chanyeol tidak nyambung. Dahi Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Saya tinggal dulu, kalau gitu. Semoga sukses, Baekhyun," dan kemudian, Heechul pergi kembali ke kantornya.

"Anak-anak," kata Chanyeol lantang. Seisi kelas sunyi senyap seketika. Para cowok menganga lebar melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menebar senyum ramah. "Lee Taeyong dan Kim Doyoung, saya mohon jangan berdiskusi dulu. Tolong perhatikan," tambahnya kepada kedua gadis yang tadinya sibuk bercengkrama.

"Ini Bu Baekhyun. Dia yang akan mengajar kalian Matematika untuk... er... sebulan penuh," dan selesai Chanyeol bicara begitu, para gadis mengeluh dan para cowok bersorak gembira. "Tapi saya berusaha untuk tetap mengajar di hari-hari tertentu. Semuanya, tolong beri tepuk tangan!"

Selesai para siswa bertepuk tangan, Chanyeol melanjutkan pidatonya, "Bu Baekhyun, silahkan perkenalkan diri Anda."

"Oh, ya," Baekhyun berdeham gugup. "Nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Jangan panggil saya 'Bu', panggil saya 'Kak Baekhyun' saja. Ini kali pertama saya mengajar banyak orang, jadi mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih!"

 _Kalau dipanggil sayang saja boleh, nggak?_ batin Chanyeol spontan.

Tangan seorang siswa ber- _name tag_ 'Kim Mingyu' mengangkat tangannya. "Saya mau bertanya, Kak!"

"Iya. Silakan."

"Kak Baekhyun umur berapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "21. Sudah tua, ya?"

"Saya mau tanya juga, Kak!" kata Nakamoto Yuta. "Kak Baekhyun sudah punya pacar belum?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona sedikit mendengarnya. "Kebetulan saya... belum."

"Asyiiik!" Yuta bersorak girang.

"Punya gue punya gue!" timpal Kang Daniel.

"Enak aja, punya gue tuh! Dasar lo!" seru Choi Seungcheol.

" _Oh my god! What, oh my god!_ " seru Samuel Arredondo dramatis.

"Kak Baekhyun jatah gue, Cheol! Lu ama Kak Luhan aja!" Park Woojin ikut-ikutan.

"Kagak! Kak Baekhyun punya gue pokoknya!" Seungcheol balas berteriak pada Woojin.

"Ya ampuuuun! _My soulmate_!" teriak Vernon Hansol Chwe dari bangku belakang.

"Oh, inikah cinta? Oh, inikah cinta? Cinta pada pandangan pertama~" Lee Seokmin bersenandung nyaring.

" _Astagfirullah,_ kawan-kawan. Sesungguhnya, rebutan cewek itu tidaklah baik." Kim Jaehwan mulai berceramah. "Tapi kalau rebutan Kak Baekhyun, sih, saya ikutan."

"Sudah, cukup!" seru Chanyeol. _Enak aja, Baekhyun punya gue!_ "Semuanya, kerjakan soal di buku paket halaman 70 sampai 75. Nomor ganjil saja. Dikumpulkan maksimal sebelum bel pulang di meja saya! Kerjakan, sekarang!"

-o0o-

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ini sudah hampir jam dua siang, jadi bisa dibilang dia sudah hampir satu jam duduk di halte bus. Langit pun sudah sangat mendung, dan bus yang akan ditumpanginya belum datang. "Ya Allah, jangan hujan dulu, ya. Aku belum sholat," gumamnya sendirian pada langit. Mamanya tercinta sudah mengiriminya empat pesan singkat menanyakan kapan dia akan pulang. Baekhyun memeluk tasnya erat-erat sehingga sekarang dia tampak seperti anak SMP yang kehilangan orang tuanya di keramaian.

"Bu Baekhyun!" seru seseorang yang baru saja berhenti di halte. Wajah orang itu tertutup kaca helm. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, _dia manggil aku?_

"Siapa, ya?"

Orang itu menaikkan kaca helm. "Astaga, Pak Chanyeol toh!" seru Baekhyun polos. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"

"Sebentar lagi hujan, Bu. Ayo, bareng saya saja!"

Rona merah menjalari kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin—sangat, sangat ingin—membanting helmnya sekarang karena— _asdfghjklkljgf_ gadis ini cantik dan imut sekali! "Terima kasih, Pak Chanyeol, tapi saya tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan! Saya tidak keberatan!" sergah Chanyeol segera. "Sebentar lagi hujan. Bu Baekhyun bisa sakit nanti."

"Ah, iya juga," Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sekarang mendung, mau hujan, dan dia harus segera pulang. Tapi, kalau dia menerima ajakan Chanyeol, sama saja dia berdosa. Mereka bukan muhrim, jadi tidak boleh berduaan. "T-tapi, Pak, s-saya... saya takut dosa. Kita kan, nggak boleh ngapa-ngapain berdua sama yang bukan muhrimnya."

"Nggak dosa kalau tahu batasnya," Chanyeol menebar senyum andalannya. "Jadi, mau bareng sama saya?"

"O-oke," Baekhyun memakai tasnya dan naik ke jok motor. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sampai benar-benar menyentuh besi di ujung jok.

"Pegangan ya, Bu." _Peluk juga boleh, kok_.

"Saya udah pegangan sama besi jok, Pak."

"Oh, oke. Saya jalanin ya, Bu, motornya."

"Oke."

 _Ya Allah, aku tahu ini dosa. Tapi aku terpaksa nebeng Pak Chanyeol biar nggak telat sholat Ashar. Ya Allah, kalau ini beneran dosa, ampunilah aku!_

-o0o-

"Kak, kemarin aku lihat Kakak boncengan sama Pak Chanyeol. Kalian pacaran?"

"Kak Baekhyun sejak kapan kenal sama Pak Chanyeol?"

"Dipeluk Pak Chanyeol enak nggak, Kak?"

"Kak, bagi-bagi resep memikat hati cowok yang kayak Pak Chanyeol, dong!"

"Kak Baekhyun hebat banget bisa pacaran sama Pak Chanyeol! Kalian sejak kapan pacaran?"

"Ya ampun, stok cogan berkurang satu, gengs!"

"Kak Baekhyun, bisa _interview_ pas pulang sekolah, nggak, Kak?"

"Kak Baekhyun telah merebut pria pujaan hatikuuu... huhuhu..."

"Maaf," kata Baekhyun takut. Gimana nggak takut? Sesampainya dia di sekolah, gadis-gadis baik kelas X, XI, maupun XII langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan yang mengait-ngaitkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. "Saya sama Pak Chanyeol hanya berteman, nggak lebih nggak kurang. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat belajar."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun sudah menabrak seseorang. Dia mendongak, dan matanya membulat menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum secerah mentari ke arahnya. "Halo, Bu Baekhyun. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk gadis-gadis di belakangnya. Memaksakan senyum, dia menjawab. "S-saya oke. Pak Chanyeol sendiri apa kabar?"

" _Alhamdulillah_ baik," entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi alim begini. "Saya mau tanya sesuatu. Boleh, kan, Bu?"

"Iya, boleh. Soal apa?"

"Saya punya dua tiket nonton bioskop. Film ' _Insidious'_ yang terbaru itu. Bu Baekhyun mau nonton sama saya?"

"Nggak!" jawab Baekhyun spontan. Wajahnya sudah sangat panas. "M-maksud saya, maaf, saya nggak bisa. Saya harus—harus—harus nemenin mama saya ke pasar! Iya, ke pasar. Saya nggak bisa, Pak, maaf. Saya permisi dulu, ya, Pak."

Dan Baekhyun melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menganga lebar.

-o0o-

"Bu Baekhyun kenapa menghindari saya?"

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang dibuat syok. Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dengan pertanyaan yang sangat... benar. Baekhyun berdeham sok keren, "Apa yang Anda bicarakan, Pak?"

"Bu Baekhyun menghindari saya. Saya tahu itu. Kenapa?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak menghindari Anda," Baekhyun berbohong. "Saya hanya... mencoba untuk... er—fokus pada materi yang akan saya bawakan saat mengajar nanti."

"Anda tahu kan, kalau berbohong itu dosa?"

 _Uhuk_.

"S-saya nggak bohong."

"Kenapa Anda menghindari saya?"

"Saya tidak menghindari Anda, asal Anda tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa Anda menolak bekal pemberian saya? Kenapa Anda membuang kartu ucapan dari saya? Kenapa Anda membuang kado-kado dari saya? Kenapa Anda—"

"Karena saya tidak suka diikuti oleh penggemar-penggemar Anda! Mereka mengganggu dan berkata kita menjalin hubungan khusus yang—yang—yang seperti—seperti itu!"

"Pacaran?"

"Ya! Hubungan terlarang seperti itu!"

"Astaga," Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kenapa gadis ini menggemaskan sekali? "Jadi karena itu Anda menghindari saya? Karena kita dianggap pacaran? Asal Anda tahu, saya tidak keberatan memacari A—"

"Ssssssttt!" tegur penjaga perpustakaan, Bu Kim Minseok. "Ini perpustakaan! Kalau mau pacaran, di luar saja, Pak, Bu! Jangan ribut di sini!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali segera lari menjauhi perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia harus bersembunyi di kamar mandi, lagi.

-o0o-

"Anak-anak dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan area lapangan terlebih dahulu! Tetap berbaris seperti upacara tadi! Kembali ke barisan! Cepat!" seru Do Kyungsoo, guru pengajar Sains Fisika, lewat _mic_. "Saya belum membubarkan kalian! Tidak ada yang boleh kembali sebelum saya bubarkan! Mengerti? Bagus. Kepala sekolah dipersilahkan menaiki podium sekarang."

"Ya, Anak-anak sekalian," kata Heechul. "Sekarang tanggal 5 Mei. Tidak terasa, sudah sebulan penuh kalian diajar oleh mahasiswa KKN. Sekarang saatnya mereka kembali ke kampus. Dan untuk para mahasiswa, kami semuanya sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian di sekolah ini. Kami semua berdoa agar kalian agar bisa lulus dengam predikat yang memuaskan, dan kalau bisa _cumlaude_. _Amin, amin ya rabbal alamin._

"Dan sekarang saya minta semua mahasiswa KKN berbaris di podium karena anak-anak kami ingin memberikan sejumlah hadiah untuk kalian. Anggaplah semua ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dari kami karena telah mengajar dengan sepenuh hati. Kepada para murid, dipersilahkan memberikan hadiah."

Baekhyun berdiri di samping rekannya, Luhan. Anak-anak bergerombol menghampiri podium untuk memberikan hadiah. Baekhyun kaget sekali ketika dia diberi banyak bunga mawar dan bingkisan-bingkisan kecil. Dia awalnya yakin tidak akan ada yang memberinya hadiah.

"Kak Baekhyun, ini bunga dari aku!"

"Kak, makasih ya udah ngajar di kelas aku. Kakak itu baiiiik... banget! Sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku kasih boneka beruang ini buat Kakak!"

"Kak Baekhyun cantik, kayak mawar ini!"

"Dua tiga rendang itik, Kak Baekhyun sangat cantik! Ini kado dari aku! Semoga suka!"

"Kak Yuni-nya akuuu! Makasih udah bikin aku paham Matematika! Aku bikin kue ini buat Kakak. Semoga suka, ya Kak!"

" _Oh my god!_ Kakak _teh_ , _geulis_ _pisan_ kalo dilihat dari dekat! _I like, I like_! _This is_ hadiah dari _aing_!"

"Kak Baekhyun-kuuu! Ini ada sweter buat Kakak, warna _peach_! Sesuai sama Kakak yang imut-imut gemes. Itu Daniel sendiri yang ngerajut loh, Kak!"

"Iya, iya, terima kasih banyak," kata Baekhyun. Rasanya dia ingin menangis bahagia. Ternyata dia tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang adiknya katakan. Buktinya dia mendapat hadiah paling banyak di antara mahasiswa lainnya.

Lapangan sunyi senyap ketika sosok tegap Chanyeol melangkah ke podium. Baekhyun komat-kamit seketika, _janganakujanganakujanganakujanganakuuu_ —

"Bu Baekhyun."

 _Siaaaaaaal_ — _eh, astaghfirullah_.

"Tatap saya, dong, Bu."

 _Astaghfirullah, astaghfirullah, astaghfirullah!_

"Saya di sini, bukan di lantai. Jangan menghindar dari saya terus dong, Bu."

"He, he, he," Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Ada apa, Pak?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar dan boneka beruang ungu. Baik para gadis maupun cowok mengeluh. "Sebagai kenang-kenangan. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi _partner_ kerja yang baik," katanya. "Dan juga, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menghindari saya."

Baekhyun mau mati saja kalau begini.

"Semoga sukses, Bu Baekhyun."

"T-terima kasih, Pak Chanyeol."

Ketika Chanyeol turun dari podium, Baekhyun menunduk menatap buket mawarnya. Ada surat terselip di sana. Buru-buru dibukanya surat itu. Wajahnya merah padam ketika sudah mencapai pengujung surat. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh ketulusan, tersenyum haru, dan mengangguk.

-o0o-

 _Tanggal penting tahun ini_

 _milik Park Chanyeol, M_. _Pd_

 _5 April 2017, saya dan Byun Baekhyun resmi menjadi rekan kerja dan pulang bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya._

 _6 April 2017, Byun Baekhyun mulai menghindari saya._

 _8 April 2017, Byun Baekhyun membuang kartu ucapan 'Semoga Sukses' dari saya._

 _18 April 2017, Byun Baekhyun memberikan bekal pemberian saya kepada salah satu rekannya._

 _20 April 2017, Byun Baekhyun tidak berbicara sama sekali dengan saya._

 _28 April 2017, Byun Baekhyun mengatakan alasan kenapa dia menghindari saya, saat itu di perpustakaan, dan kami ditegur oleh Bu Minseok._

 _5 April 2017, saya menemukan seseorang yang tepat._

 _5 April 2017, saya jatuh cinta. Kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dengan malu-malunya naik ke jok motor saya, yang sejak saat itu, mulai mengabaikan semua bentuk kasih sayang saya terhadapnya._

 _5 Mei 2017,_ _saya meminang Byun Baekhyun, cinta pertama dan terakhir saya, dengan sebuket bunga dan boneka beruang. Dan dia menerimanya._

 **END.**


End file.
